Do you speak Tshirt language ?
by MilieLitre
Summary: OS - Mozart l'opéra rock - Flo découvre une étrange habitude de son colocataire Mikele... Slightly fluffy.


**Disclaimer** : je ne connais pas les personnages, et je ne les possède pas (non à l'esclavage !), et par ailleurs, je ne prétend pas raconter leur vie, et enfin, je ne me fais pas d'argent avec ce texte.

**Note** : J'ai été contrainte à faire du fluffy alors voilà le résultat. C'était plutôt drôle à écrire ! J'espère que c'est assez fluffy, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine, et je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. Et sinon, pour le contenu, ça m'est venu après avoir passé quelques jours à customiser des T-shirts aux noms des personnages de la série Merlin (et oui, il y en a qui n'ont rien à faire !).

DO YOU SPEAK T-SHIRT LANGUAGE ?

Il était presque dix heures du soir quand Florent rentra chez lui. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec un ami d'enfance de passage à Paris. L'interprète de Salieri poussa la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son meilleur ami Mikelangelo Loconte. Enfin... meilleur ami, ce terme était à revoir. S'il était normal de vouloir arracher les habits de son meilleur ami à chaque fois que ce dernier se retrouvait seul dans la même pièce que lui, alors oui, les mots étaient appropriés.

Florent accrocha son manteau dans le hall et se dirigea vers le salon. La vision qu'il eut sous les yeux lui donna envie d'acheter une couverture en fourrure et de s'y rouler avec Mikele. L'Italien en question était assis en tailleur sur le canapé et cousait avec application un gros cœur rose sur un T-shirt blanc uni.

-Hey ! Salut Mike. Qu'est-ce-qui te prend de faire de la couture ?

-Et bien figure toi que je me suis aperçu que je n'avais que des T-shirt de style rockeur.

-Mais ça te va à merveille le style rockeur.

-Ah oui ? Tu trouves ?

-Bien sûr, en tout cas, moi ça me plait. Et donc, c'est quoi cette crise ? Tu veux te forger une image cliché de « latin lover » ?

-Non, mais avec tous ces T-shirt à tête de mort et compagnie, comment je fais si je suis fou amoureux et que je veux que tout le monde le sache ?

-Mais de toute façon, t'es pas amoureux en ce moment.

-Ben... si.

-Sérieux ? Raconte, je veux TOUT savoir ! C'est qui ? Je la connais ?

-Bien sûr que tu la connais, c'est toi !

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Florent rentra un peu plus tard que d'habitude ce soir là. Dove lui avait passé un savon pour une raison obscure et le jeune chanteur n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfermer chez lui et se faire câliner par son italien préféré. Tout allait pour le mieux entre eux depuis la déclaration de Mikele quelques jours auparavant. Les deux amoureux s'échangeaient des caresses et des baisers en douce à chaque fois que personne ne les voyait et aucun nuage ne semblait vouloir troubler leur nouvelle idylle.

Cependant, quand Flo débarqua dans le salon, il eut une scène étrange sous les yeux. Mikele avait ressorti sa trousse à couture et cousait rageusement une tête de mort rouge sur un T-shirt noir uni, se piquant les doigts à chaque geste trop brusque. Salieri sentit un pincement au cœur en pensant que son amant ne serait certainement pas d'humeur à le réconforter. Il s'approcha doucement de ce dernier et lui demanda :

-Et cette fois-ci, c'est quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais trop de T-shirt de rockeur.

-Oui, mais je n'en ai malheureusement aucun qui dit « Je déteste Mélissa Mars ! ».

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle t'a fait ?

-T'as pas remarqué comme elle te dévore des yeux ? Elle m'énerve ! Tout le temps à te courir après, à te faire les yeux doux. C'est mon rôle !

-Si tu crois que je cèderais à Mélissa alors que je t'ai toi, tu me connais mal. Je vais te dire une chose. La chose que je préfère chez Mélissa, c'est le fait qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par toi.

Mikele leva des yeux de chiot attendri vers l'élu de son cœur qui lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Au fait, dit Florent, je me suis fait engueuler par Dove, j'ai besoin qu'on me console, tu pourrais faire ça ?

-Je peux toujours essayer !

Mikelangelo se leva et, attrapant Florent par la main, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre pour prouver à son amoureux qu'il s'était adressé à la bonne personne.

_Encore quelques jours plus tard_

Florent rentra tard une nouvelle fois. Il en avait marre que tout le monde le retienne le soir, mais il ne se plaignait pas, à part à Mikele pour avoir plus de câlins. Cette fois ci, c'était Mélissa qui, prenant des prétextes plus ou moins stupides, l'avait gardé presque une heure de plus au Palais des Sports. Le chanteur se dit qu'il devrait peut-être demander à son homme de lui prêter le fameux T-shirt « Je déteste Mélissa Mars ! » pour se débarrasser de l'interprète d'Aloysia Weber.

En rentrant dans le salon, il trouva Mikelangelo dans une position désormais familière : en tailleur sur le canapé, en train de s'affairer sur une chose posée sur ses genoux. D'après son air satisfait, il était plutôt content de lui. En voyant des poils blancs dépasser, Florent s'exclama :

-Ah non ! Je ne suis pas contre l'expression par le T-shirt, mais si tu mets un truc avec des poils, je ne t'approche plus. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mon cœur, mais un T-shirt en fourrure, c'est peut-être confortable, mais c'est surtout ridicule.

Mikele releva la tête d'un air surpris.

-Mais non mon chou, répondit-il, rien à voir, j'ai acheté un chaton !

FIN


End file.
